The present disclosure relates to a developer stirring member an image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes an image forming portion that includes an image carrying member, a charging portion, a developing portion, and a transfer portion. Furthermore, the image forming apparatus includes a developer supply portion that supplies developer to the developing portion.
The developer supply portion includes a container for storing the developer, a developer stirring member provided in the container, and a developer feed portion. The developer stirring member stirs the developer in the container. The developer feed portion feeds the developer from the container to the developing portion.
The developer stirring member may be a film-like member that is supported by a rotation portion in the container and is rotated to stir the developer. In that case, the developer stirring member throws the developer from below up to the developer feed portion by its elastic force while rotating. In addition, there is known a configuration where two rotatable sheet bodies are provided in the container.